A s'en détruire de délice
by Nevermind555
Summary: Kanon et Rhadamanthys s'aiment. D'une relation forte et violente. OS.


**A s'en détruire de délice**

Kanon faisait les cent pas dans cette vaste pièce. La première fois depuis des mois qu'il ne s'était plus rendu aux Enfers. L'endroit le stressait. Il s'en rongeait les ongles. Oui, Kanon était de ces amants anxieux. Il lui tardait d'oublier tout du lieu où il se trouvait pour plonger dans les bras de Wyvern, délaissant la puanteur des Enfers pour le relent musqué du Britannique. Entre les bras du Juge, Kanon oubliait tout ; parfois même jusqu'à son identité. Si la joute s'ouvrait généralement par une lutte, elle donnait ensuite sur une superbe panoplie d'effleurements, de caresses appuyées et de baisers à perdre haleine. La simple évocation tordit le ventre de Kanon tout en lui fouettant les reins. Rhadamanthys tardait et la réprimande qui l'attendait serait justifiée.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le Juge en surplis, déplacé de son Tribunal.

"Ah !... enfin !... j'ai failli attendre." amena Kanon, poings sur les hanches, jambes écartées dans une attitude qui se voulait dominatrice.

Rhadamanthys eut un sourire en coin face au jeu surfait du cadet des Gémeaux.

"Un autre ton." aboya-t-il à son encontre, soulevant son casque menaçant pour le quitter, donnant sur ses superbes mèches blondes qui bataillaient dans des plis révoltés.

"Tu es en retard. Je déteste attendre."

"Tu me casses les pieds, Kanon. Si c'est pour me charger de reproches, tu peux repartir." posant le casque sur la table, se servant un verre de scotch, assorti de quelques glaçons qui tintèrent entre eux.

"Surtout, prends tout ton temps, Wyvern."

Rhadamanthys avait un sourire de plus en plus amusé devant l'impatience affichée par Kanon. Il savait que l'ex-Marina le désirait plus qu'aucune autre chose en ce monde, au mépris de toute convenance. A dire vrai, il en crevait également d'envie !... mais, en grand Juge, il se devait de faire poireauter Kanon pour que l'étreinte soit plus forte encore. Et surtout, il se mit au défi d'arracher la confession des lèvres mêmes de Kanon.

"Tu me sembles bien pressé, Kanon..." paupières mi-closes, sourire terrible aux lèvres qui vinrent l'instant d'après baigner dans le liquide ambré, de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit.

Kanon rongeait son frein, désir plaqué au corps, dans une torture purement masculine. Foutu Spectre !... Oui, il en avait besoin ; les nuits passées loin de Rhadamanthys lui étaient de plus en plus insupportables !... Kanon eut envie d'arracher le verre de la main du Juge pour le fracasser contre le mur et lui voler les lèvres dans un baiser aussi chaud qu'irraisonné. Il en déglutit tandis que Wyvern dégustait son scotch, regard braqué sur le Gémeau.

"Ta journée a été rude, Kanon ?..." s'amusait le Juge, ricanant au nez d'un Gémeau rongé de désir.

"Que t'importe. Je demande simplement que tu sois à l'heure pour nos..."

Allez, vas-y, dis-le, Kanon !...

"... _moments_." le terme avait longuement joué sur la langue de Kanon avant de franchir ses lèvres.

Wyvern soupira : "Tes tournures, je te jure..."

"Ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation !..." s'emporta Kanon. "Je te demande d'être ponctuel, c'est tout."

"Tu me fais chier, Kanon. Tu es toujours là, à chipoter pour l'impossible."

"Je suis toujours le premier à t'attendre lorsque tu daignes monter en terre sainte, moi !..."

"C'est ton problème, ça, Kanon." savourant chaque gorgée de scotch, dans des gestes presque doux.

"Cela se nomme du respect !... Quelque chose qui semble te faire défaut, Wyvern !"

"Erreur. Le respect, je ne le dois qu'à mon Seigneur." index dressé.

Rhadamanthys se délectait autant du scotch que de la colère affichée par le Gémeau. Kanon, d'ailleurs, tournait façon animal en captivité, dans une marche rapide, poings serrés le long d'un corps agité. Enfin, il s'arrêta à hauteur du Spectre.

"Bon. Et maintenant ?..." s'amusait Wyvern devant le regard ramassé de Kanon.

"Termine ton verre."

"Je comptais m'en servir un second."

Le regard de Kanon lançait des éclairs de rage, faisant briller l'iris superbe.

"Je vais repartir."

"A ta guise."

Le jeu était délicieux et il prenait Wyvern au corps. Joliment. C'était le bras de fer érotique par excellence. Et les dragons excellaient dans l'art.

"Tu reviendrais vite, Kanon."

"Ah, tu crois ça ?!"

"Oui. Aussi sûrement que tu es incapable de partir sans avoir pris tout ce que je me vois capable d'offrir."

"Attends... tu es en train de me dire que..."

"Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, Kanon. Oui." se servant effectivement un second verre, avec une lenteur toute calculée.

Le Gémeau siffla entre ses dents serrées, suivant les gestes du Juge avec rage.

"Aucune prison ne te retient ici, Kanon. Tu y viens de ton plein gré, tu donnes, tu prends, tu quittes lorsque tu le souhaites ; libre de tous tes mouvements."

Le Gémeau eut envie d'étrangler le Spectre qui, visiblement, se fichait ouvertement de lui.

"Okay." couvrant la main de Rhadamanthys autour du verre de la sienne. "Tu veux me l'entendre dire, c'est ça ?"

"Tu es drôlement perspicace aujourd'hui, Kanon." sur un ton toujours aussi joueur.

Le Gémeau inspira, ventre complètement tordu de désir pour le magnifique Spectre blond. Habitant le fond de la prunelle, l'aveu vint déformer le visage entier de Kanon.

"Lâche... ton putain de verre... et viens me faire l'amour."

"Tu vois quand tu veux..."

L'instant d'après, la bouche de Rhadamanthys fondait sur celle de Kanon, corps poussé à bout.

Sur un geignement déjà profond, le Gémeau vint perdre les doigts dans les mèches du blond, les empoignant fermement, quittant la bouche à regret pour chercher l'air.

Wyvern lui comprimait le corps contre le sien, toujours en surplis. La poigne de ce Spectre était ce que les Enfers avaient fait de plus redoutable et il était capable de briser ses adversaires qu'avec sa seule force. Rhadamanthys empoigna l'océan de cheveux de Kanon et vint tirer dessus, faisant lever le menton au Gémeau et offrir sa gorge aux nouvelles morsures qui vinrent s'ajouter aux stigmates de celles de la semaine passée.

Il avait raison, ce foutu Juge !... Kanon l'avait... dans la peau.

Le palpitant donnait déjà dans les pulsations rapprochées, arrachant au Gémeau la panoplie indécente de sons étouffés.

Rien dans cette vie ne destinait Kanon aux bras de Rhadamathys, rien !... le destin s'était joué d'eux au détour d'un combat acharné. L'attirance, d'abord inavouable et honteuse, avait fini par éclater et se révéler au grand jour, les mettant pieds au mur !...

Sous la poigne de Wyvern, Kanon perdait la tête, mieux qu'avec aucun autre amant !... Ils se brisaient mutuellement pour obtenir d'eux le meilleur de la relation ; une montée en puissance, terminée en paroxysme souvent hurlé à pleins poumons.

A présent, Rhadamanthys tenait éloigné de lui le visage empourpré de Kanon : "Dis-le... encore une fois, Kanon..." haletant, sourire de guerre.

"Fils de..." dévorant les lèvres du Spectre avec d'autant plus de rage, corps au supplice.

Les doigts tiraient les mèches de cheveux, corps plaqués l'un à l'autre, mouvements involontaires du bassin leur arrachant une sensation après l'autre, vibrant dans des rauques frémissants. Déjà prêts... si vite. Ils cherchaient, voulaient la même chose : ce plaisir fou auquel ils avaient goûté et qui déjà ne leur suffisait plus !...

Le Spectre se montrait au niveau des exigences de Kanon, parfois même les dépassait totalement !...

En quelques pas désordonnés, Rhadamanthys fracassa le dos de Kanon contre l'armoire, glissant des lèvres le long du corps encore vêtu, soulevant une cuisse pour la poser sur la rangée d'épaulettes de son surplis. Kanon plaqua le dos de sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ce qui, cruel, lui montait inexorablement à la gorge. Rhadamanthys tira sur le bras du Gémeau pour lui faire négliger cette option, regard appuyé par un grognement.

"Je veux... t'entendre."

Kanon bascula la tête, se heurtant le crâne contre le bois dur. Sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait à toute vitesse, sous la folle pulsion de son sang battant à tout rompre.

Le Spectre fit céder le pantalon du Gémeau, découvrant là ce qu'il rêvait de priser.

Une langue dénuée de toute décence vint darder de sillons terribles la colonne de chair qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, palpitant sous l'assaut. Kanon fit retentir un rauque proche du cri mais Rhadamanthys, lancé, ne cesserait pas. La torture allait être pire encore que le Gémeau l'avait pressenti.

"Foutu... Spectre !... haaaaan !..."

Les doigts de Rhadamanthys pressaient les fesses fermes du Gémeau et il l'engloutit jusqu'à la garde, arrachant à Kanon un nouveau son éloquent qui claqua dans toute la pièce. Sous l'afflux intolérable de plaisir, Kanon divaguait, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles, en grec de surcroît. Il s'agissait, en outre, et Rhadamanthys en aurait mis sa tête à couper, de quelques insultes plutôt bien senties. La tête du Gémeau dodelinait contre la porte de l'armoire imposante, s'y heurtant au plus fort de la sensation.

Les appuis de Kanon devenaient de plus en plus précaires et il crut un instant s'effondrer mais l'orgueil, couplé à la volonté de poursuivre l'agréable torture, le maintenaient debout.

Le monosourcil venait de se froncer dangereusement et Rhadamanthys quitta ce qu'il flattait merveilleusement chez Kanon : "On dirait vraiment... que ça te fait perdre la tête, Kanon... que _je_ te fais perdre la tête." prit-il plaisir à rectifier d'emblée.

"Gnnn..." baissant des yeux troubles sur le visage aimé. "Je... te... hais."

"Et tu fais bien." avant de le reprendre en bouche pour le tout dernier virage.

Kanon agrippait comme un forcené les mèches blondes dans ses poings serrés, implorant la délivrance, bouche exagérément ouverte, menton levé haut, cherchant l'air entre deux souffles saccadés, corps heurté. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, béants un temps puis étroitement clos l'instant d'après. Il ne savait plus où il en était ni qui il était. Une vague terrifiante monta en lui et il céda dans un jeté vocal superbe, tout en puissance.

* * *

Les jeux s'étaient poursuivis une bonne partie de la nuit, laissant les deux amants pantelants comme après une succession de combats dévastateurs, moites de plaisir, corps étroitement enlacés façon lianes sauvages.

Déjà sonnait l'heure de quitter. Et, par Athéna, comme à chaque fois, Kanon ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Rhadamanthys, lui, était le plus pragmatique des deux, se saisissant lentement de Kanon par la nuque pour déposer un baiser presque chaste sur le front dégagé du Gémeau, à la fois pour sceller la relation et apposer sa possession sur le corps opposé.

Kanon quittait, corps marqué par les affres de la passion. Ils ne prévoyaient jamais le moment du prochain rendez-vous ni où les retrouvailles auraient lieu, laissant faire. Car l'un finirait bien par trouver l'autre, quoi qu'il en coûte.


End file.
